


Hello,love

by Emis033



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emis033/pseuds/Emis033
Summary: So this is another George Weasley oneshot that I wrote. I think its pretty cute so I hope you guys like it.





	

I was striding down to the common room when I heard a familiar voice.

“What have you done?” I heard my brother Neville yell. I ran down the rest of the stairs and saw an all too familiar sight before me. The Weasley twins were hysterically laughing and I had no doubt that they had played some sort of prank on Neville. I ran towards my brother and saw that his hair had been turned bright pink.

“It’s alright come with me I will take you to the hospital wing. It will be alright.” I consoled him. I didn’t even look towards those evil twins. Neville was one of their favorite kids to pick on and even though you were a year older than them they never seemed to listen when you threatened to tell Dumbledore.

“Now you aren’t even going to yell at us?” Fred said in between laughing.

“You too good for us now?” George added. I chose to completely ignore them and just go to Madame Pomfrey with Neville.

We didn’t get back into the dorms until late at night. The common room had only 2 people in it and of course, it was those too tall redheads.

“Go on up to bed. I will see you tomorrow.” I urged him. I didn’t want the boys to say anything to him that would upset him even more.

“Any plans tomorrow?” George asked me with a grin on his face.

“Why the hell do you care, Weasley?” I rolled my eyes.

“I didn’t know if you wanted to join me and Fred…”

“Absolutely not.” I said almost laughing. I turned my back to them and went to towards the stairs of the girls' dormitory.

“Could you enlighten me on why you won’t join us for an afternoon of fun tomorrow?” Fred said in such a cocky tone I wanted to smack him.

“Sure I can enlighten you.” I turned around and went towards them.

“You two prank my brother all the time! He never does anything wrong and you pick on him just because he is different. You are both awfully mean people. He is such a nice boy and has so much trouble making friends and you have no idea what he has gone through!” I told them while crossing my arms and letting out a loud huff. My eyes were watery. The pair of them just stared at me.

“Now I’m going off to bed. I would appreciate it if you left my brother alone from now on.” I nearly ran up the stairs in hopes that they wouldn’t see the tears running down my face. I threw myself onto the bed and let out a big huff. Those damn Weasley boys! Why were they so mean to your helpless little brother and why did they have to be so handsome? I wanted to badly to hang out with them and frankly, I was a bit surprised that they wanted to hang out with me but I just couldn’t. They had been so awful to Neville this year.

I got into my pajamas and tried to think of ways to cheer up Neville tomorrow. Christmas was next month and that time of year was always the hardest for him so I had to figure out some way to distract him from the holiday and those evil twins. Not only that it was my last year at Hogwarts. I would be here next year to save him. Sleep came quickly because of my emotional exhaustion.

I woke up in the morning with a clear head and deciding that I would use some of my money to take Neville shopping and get him a butterbeer. I walked into the common room and nearly everyone was heading out to go to Hogsmeade.

“Neville!” I called him over and he immediately smiled.

“Oh (y/n) I read such fascinating things in the book Professor Moody gave me!” He held up the book so I could see it.

“You can tell me all about it while we sip on some butterbeer.” I gave him a small smile and we followed the crowd of students.

The Three Broomsticks wasn’t as crowded as usual so Neville and I got to sit in a nice booth. I took him to Honeydukes and bought him some candy.

“Now I can tell you about this book!” He announced.

“Hold that thought for one minute I’m going to go get us some butterbeer.” I got up and winked at him. I happily walked over to the counter and asked for 2 butterbeers. I heard a cough and I turned to see Fred standing beside me.

“Hello (y/n)”Fred said.

“I have had a rather good day and so has Neville so please please don’t play any pranks today.” I begged from the bottom of my heart.

“Don’t worry. We don’t have anything planned for today.” Then it dawned on me. Where was George? Finally the waitress gave me the two butterbeers. I grabbed them and walked toward my seat when I saw George sitting there talking to Neville. I walked as fast as I could without spilling the drinks. I placed them harshly on the table. I crossed my arms and stared at George. He had a cheeky grin on his face.

“Hello love” He greeted me. I raised my eyebrows at him and bit the inside of my cheek.

“You look ravishing today.” He said with a toothy smile. I felt my cheeks burn a little bit but I didn’t stop my stern look.

“I’ll see you two around then. Goodbye Neville.” He nodded at my brother and stood up.

“Have a good day, love.” He said to me softly before running off to meet his brother. I sat down and pushed a butterbeer to Neville.

“There are so many interesting things like this one plant it…” Neville tried to spark up a conversation but I cut him off.

“Are you going to tell me why George Weasley was talking to you?” I heard him gulp at the question.

“He uh he wanted my advice.”

“For what?”

“They are trying to make some sort of sweet or something and wanted my advice on some ingredients.” His eyes were wide as he looked at me. I decided to forget what had happened and just continue having a good day. The idea of needing Neville’s help seemed believable enough not to question it. I listened to him go on and on about his new favorite book. I tried to pay attention but my mind did wander from time to time.

“(y/n) don’t you want to go to any shops?” Neville asked abruptly.

“Oh no I don’t need anything plus you wouldn’t enjoy them very much.” He frowned a bit but then went on talking. The boy could talk for hours. He talked all the way back to Hogwarts.

 

It was only 3 weeks until Christmas break. The twins seemed to be treating Neville with much more respect and I even caught them talking to him once or twice. I grabbed my purse and headed to the common room. I had to pick up some Christmas gifts at Hogsmeade today but I hadn’t figured out how to buy Neville a gift without him noticing. I spotted my brother and head towards him.

“Alright Neville, hat are the plans today?” I had let him decide where we would go.

“Uh d-don’t be upset but I promised I would help Fred and George with something and then I was invited to the Three Broomsticks…”

“That’s alright! I needed to get some shopping done anyway. I will see you later then?” I put on a fake smile and nodded. He nodded back and I traveled down to Hogsmeade by myself. At first it was peaceful but after I started to feel a bit lonely.

I traveled into Zonko’s with many bags in my hands. This was the last place I needed to shop and the day was just halfway over. A sigh escaped my lips as I slowly made my way through the store. I was a bit overwhelmed and tried to find a quiet corner of the store. I picked up various objects from the shelves. I wasn’t really sure what I was looking for.

“Do you need any help, love?” At first I thought the question came from a worker but then I knew I recognized that voice. I turned around and there stood George Weasley with his rosy cheeks and big winter jacket on. He did look rather cute wearing what looked like a homemade hate with a pompom on top.

“Just looking around.” I gave him a small smile. I had no reason to be upset with him.

“I’m kind of surprised you didn’t yell at me for talking to you.” He stepped a bit closer to me and I felt my cheeks heat up so I turned to the shelf and pretended to be looking at the items.

“You and Fred have been very nice to Neville lately. He doesn’t seem to have a problem with you so why should I.” He stood next to you and looked at the shelf as well.

“Speaking of your brother I saw him at the Three Broomsticks with Seamus and Dean.”

“Yeah, I have the whole day to myself.” I said with a bit of sadness in my voice.

“Fred went off with Angelina so I’m roaming the streets alone.” He let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Oh how brave.” I giggled.

“Maybe you want to go get some tea?” He offered. I looked at him and my mouth fell opened a bit. His face turned completely red at my reaction.

“Like as…”

“As a date.” He finished my sentence with a chuckle. I felt my heart beating so fast I thought it would pop right out of my chest.

“Uh sure.” I spoke so softly I wasn’t sure he could hear me until his lips curled up.

“Let me take some of those bags.” He quickly grabbed them all off of my arm. I tried to protest but it didn’t work.

“Christmas shopping?”

“Yeah I thought I would get Neville’s gifts today because he was busy. I came in here because I was done shopping and I was rather bored.”

“This place is perfect for curing an awful case of boredom. Follow me!” He got so excited and ran off so I ran after him. He showed me all his favorite gadgets that the store had. It was so cute how happy he was and how excited he was to show me all his favorite things.

“I think its about time we head to tea.” He put out his arm and I held on to it. I couldn’t help but blush the whole time we walked to Madame Puddifoot’s. I hadn’t gone there since I started spending every Hogsmeade trip with Neville. I loved the tacky romantic atmosphere and I didn’t even mind going there on my own. Being with a boy was different. He helped me take off my jacket and hung it up for me. I took my seat and watched his take off his big puffy jacket. He wore a sweater with a large G sewn into it. He took the seat across from me.

“I like your sweater.” He looked down at it like he had forgotten what he was wearing.

“Oh thank Mum makes them all the time. All of us have one it’s quite cheesy.” He seemed a bit embarrassed

“I don’t think so. I really like it.” I reassured him as I looked the sweater up and down again. I shuffled my feet and one accidentally brushed up against his. I was so nervous and embarrassed I couldn’t even look up and thank the woman who had brought us our tea.

“I’m sorry.” I managed to say.

“Don’t be silly, you don’t have to apologize for how beautiful you look today.” I looked up and he winked at me. I let out a big sigh and buried my face in my hands.

“Stop.” I begged. Then his foot brushed against mine.

“I’m nervous.” I admitted as I let my hands fall into my lap.

“I know it's bloody adorable.” I kicked his foot lightly under the table making him laugh.

“I don’t usually go on dates and I’m just surprised that you asked me.” I lifted my tea and took a sip to try to stop myself from speaking anymore.

“It took me months to work up the nerve to ask you out. Also the first time I asked you to hang out with me and Fred you said no. I know it was for a good reason but believe it or not I was terrified you would reject me.” I was taken aback by this. I had forgotten about the first time he asked but I never thought it was because he had a crush on me.

“But here we are! We are on a date so there is no need to be nervous because   
I obviously like you.” I took in a deep breath and nodded at his words. I was able to get comfortable after the small talk. He carried most of the conversation. I liked listening to him tell me about his wild family.

“So tell me, I bet Neville is a riot at home.” He joked.

“Our house is rather boring. Just me, Neville, and Gran. He is afraid of her but that’s just because she yells at him for silly things. My house isn’t anything like your’s but it’s home.” I tell him before finishing my cup of tea.

“He is very interested in herbology but I have no bloody idea why. I promised him I would take him to the lake when it’s warm out.” He said nonchalantly. My jaw almost dropped.

“Oh you two are mates now?” I asked in disbelief.

“I promised him I would do that if he let me take you on a date.”

“That’s why you talked to him in the Three Broomsticks.” I thought out loud.

“Yeah, you caught me though. I was afraid he would tell you. What did he end up saying?”

“He told me you and Fred needed his help with some crazy candy you were creating.”

“Hmm not bad. Clearly you believed it.” He laughed a bit and so did I.

“It’s getting rather late.” I noticed as I looked out the window and say various students starting to retreat back to school.

“Oh yeah. Uhm it it alright if I walk you back?” He asked noticeably biting his lip.

“I would like that.” I smiled but this time didn’t look down or shy away from his beautiful brown eyes. They lit up with my response. He helped to get my coat on and even held my bags. We got out of the building and it was freezing. I walked close to George hoping that would help warm me up somehow. Our hands touched and I instinctively intertwined my fingers with his.

“You so cold, love.” He gave my hand a squeeze. Then he let go and I whipped my head toward him. He was taking his scarf off and he wrapped it around my neck.

“That should help a bit and then we do this.” He took it left hand and handed it to me. I put it on but was confused as to why he had given me one glove. He then grabbed my right hand in his and put both of our hands in his jacket pocket.

“This will keep you warm.” He told me as we set off for the castle again. The walk was quiet but nice. Every few minutes one of us would squeeze the other’s hand. With the castle in sight I was nervous what the other students would think when they saw us. As the walkway got more congested I leaned more on George and kept my face down. I took in the lovely scent of the scarf. After entering the castle we took our hands out of his pocket but kept them intertwined. He led me up to the common room. It was fairly quiet because everyone was up in their rooms getting ready for dinner. We stood near the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

“Thank you, I had a great time today.” I said while taking off the large glove he had let me borrow.

“Thank you for saying yes.” He took the glove and smirk.

“Because I took you on a good date does that mean I can take you on a second one.” He asked with a bit of mischief in his eyes. I pushed myself up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. When I looked at his face around it had gone almost as red as his hair.

“Yes, you can take me on a second date.” I tried to say confidently.

“I’ll see you at dinner?” He asked while picking up my hand again. I nodded and he kissed the top of my hand and gave me a wink before taking off to the boys' dormitory. I went up to my dorm and I realized that my face had hurt from smiling so much.

I combed through my hair and fixed my makeup before heading down to dinner. I was surprised to have noticed that I forgot to give him his scarf back. I placed it on my bed and planned to give it back to him later tonight. I practically skipped down to dinner because I was in such a good mood. I took my usual seat across from Neville.

“How was your day?” I asked him while filling up my plate.

“Good, it was fun.” He gave me a bright smile before diving into his food. I was so happy that he had a good time with his friends. I was so distracted I hadn’t noticed someone sit down beside me.

“Hello, love.” Oh, that voice made my heart feel weak.

“Hello, George.” I responded.

“Did you two have a good time getting tea?” Neville asked. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. His eyes went wide and he was staring at George who was staring right back at him.

“How did you know what we did?” I asked curiously.

“I...uh… Lucky guess.” He sputtered out.

“I asked him for advice on where to take you and he told me you loved Madame Puddifoot’s.” George explained. I nodded and thought it was pretty cute.

“I didn’t want him to tell you because I wanted you to think I thought of it on my own.” He seemed a bit upset. I grabbed his hand that was on the table and gave him a smile.

“I think it’s cute that you asked him what I like.” I explained. He blushed and returned my smile.

“Are you two dating now?” Neville asked. Everyone around us had overheard his question and was staring. They all seemed surprised to see his holding hands. I wanted to kick Neville under the table for asking.

“Uh, do you want to be my girlfriend?” George stuttered a bit when asking. He was nervous to ask around all of these people and truthfully I was a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah, I would like that.” I told him and squeezed his hand. Everyone seemed so happy for the two of you. Fred started yelling about how his twin had finally gotten a girlfriend. I leaned my head onto George’s shoulders and let out a sigh thinking about how amazing the day had been.


End file.
